Me mudo
by Noyee
Summary: -Me mudo, Mello- Las palabras resonaron como un balazo lanzado a un lugar con eco. Obvio que no me lo creo, ¡es una estupidez!. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **No soy genial como el autor, así que evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen y no me corresponderán nunca (: .

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez en algunas partes.

Disfruten de su lectura!

* * *

_Aparqué el auto como de costumbre...  
_

Les juro que esta etapa de la conducción es la que más me asquea, ese cuidado especial y "cariño" con que el humano debe concluir la travesía automovilística es la que me hastía más, quizás porque estacionándome es en lo único que apesto. Embestí de casualidad uno de los autos de al lado y creo que arrollé a una paloma, pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer?, son casos de la vida en los que uno sólo debe bajarse y marcharse lejos.

Llegué hasta mi apartamento e intenté abrir la puerta con la mano desocupada, mientras salía el vecino inútil que siempre está merodeando y mirándonos extraño cada vez que tiene oportunidad de vernos. Obviamente, no pude abrir la bendita puerta y arrojé la pizza al suelo para abrir de una vez y salirme del campo visual de ese hombre tan espantoso y molesto.

_Y entré como de costumbre a mi dulce y magnifico hogar..._

-Matt, ya traje la jodida pizza, ahora pon tu trasero en algún lugar lejos de las computadoras, no quiero migajas en el teclado.

Espeté mientras cerraba con llave la puerta y me despojaba de todo lo molesto que llevaba, sin embargo, una gama de colores fundamental faltaba en el cuadro de "Sábados por la tarde" y era el simple hecho de que no habían consolas sudadas, pelirrojos sobre estimulados, bolsas de frituras esparcidas por el mundo... No, nada, sólo un miserable ruidito proveniente del dormitorio.

Fui al cuarto, con pistola en mano. Nunca hay que confiar de los silencios incómodos y de los ruidos profundos, no son un buen presagio, y me da igual que Matt a veces me diga paranoico, que puede ser una que otra rata que hace de las suyas. Pero qué más da.

Me adentré con mucha cautela a la estancia sospechosa, me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta y rápidamente apunté hacia el interior de esta.

-Me mudo, Mello.

Las palabras resonaron como un balazo lanzado a un lugar con eco… Obvio que no me lo creo, es una estupidez.

-Mmmm...Buen chiste, muy bueno. Ahora suelta esa maleta.

De puro shock comencé a hacer girar la pistola en mi dedo pulgar y a soltar risas nerviosas. Me acerqué hacia mi decidido compañero que echaba a una maleta de color marrón, bultos de dudosa procedencia resguardados en bolsas plásticas.

-Dije que me mudaba, no es ninguna broma y por favor suelta mi hombro.

Si, tomé su hombro cuando vi su cara más decidida que dubitativa. Porque cuando Matt miente, se ríe. Lo conozco como el día conoce a la noche. Él no sabe fingir, pero ahora, realmente en este mismo instante donde trato de reponerme y me echo para atrás con dignidad, me doy cuenta de que no está actuando para nada.

Todo acontecimiento tiene diversas instancias y esta es la parte donde guardo el protocolo y calmada y dignamente le digo que se marche sin mirar atrás...

-Pero Matt! ¡Que coños pasó con la investigación y nuestro apoyo bajo estos tiempos tan difíciles! ¡¿Que mierda te he hecho! Puedes jugar, puedes comer como cerdo, puedes dormir si no hay nada que hacer, de hecho, he jugado contigo a la PSP del carajo que me marea con sus lucecitas patéticas, pero, ¡anda vamos!

-...Adiós, Mello.

Agarró su maleta y salió por la puerta por donde yo entre y comenzó todo, luego sentí sus pasos sordos, la puerta de salida abriéndose y un portazo.

Esta parte consiste en que me pregunto filosóficamente como mierda ocurrió todo esto. Porque, yo y Matt habíamos dejado hace años la etapa pre púber donde se pelea por cualquier sandez. No es que yo fuese un maldito dependiente, no para nada, soy como un gato, puedo andar por los techos robando comida y siendo un cabrón de mala leche. A quien carajos le importa la compañía...

... Pero prácticamente, en estos tiempos, realmente necesitaba a un hacker con mucho tiempo libre que ingresara de formas casi demoniacas a otros ordenadores, y que aparte fuese mi amigo durante este arduo periodo.

No... Él no se irá así como así

Por otro lado, esta es la parte donde golpean la puerta y yo salgo corriendo... Si, literalmente salí corriendo a abrir la bendita puerta del carajo para recibir a Matt con millones de preguntas violentas, pero como el mundo es realmente hermoso, lo que se hallaba tras la puerta era el vecino raro mirándome impávidamente. Iba a hablarme, pero...

Le cerré la puerta en la cara y me devolví al lugar de los hechos a pensar y meditar sobre todo este acontecimiento.

¿Toda esta dramatización será por una cajetilla de cigarros? A veces estábamos tan ocupados, y Matt tan en otro mundo que me pedía ir a comprar cigarrillos y le contestaba un gran ¡NO! Matt no es tan tonto como para hacerme esto por un poco de nicotina mal enrollada...

De nuevo se repite la parte en que golpetean la puerta. Me dirijo a mi destino pateando todo lo que se encuentra a mi paso, abro la puerta casi con un torbellino de viento a su paso...

-Hola vecino, ¿Qué tal? Soy nuevo aquí, me llamo Matt.

Podría agarrarlo de las solapas y sacarle las carcajadas a golpes, podría cagarme en sus videojuegos, y lo más genial seria quemar el nuevo apartamento que Matt compró al lado del mío. Si, definitivamente si...

Pero no, no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque me encuentro abrazando a Matt de una forma desesperada y con un nudo en la garganta...

-¡Eres un cabrón, vecino!

**FIN**

* * *

Odio este oneshot, demuestra todos mis pensamientos agolpados de un sólo torrente de conciencia y también refleja toda mi inestabilidad ... Aun así lo publicaré y esperaré reviews... Me harían feliz , de cualquier índole, tomatazos, bombazos, etcétera :D .


End file.
